


Time

by nikomiel



Series: Volleyshots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break ups and make ups, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikomiel/pseuds/nikomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Distance (another one-shot in my collection which I suppose is no longer a real one-shot), as suggested by Meenun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

Kageyama returned home an hour later.

He had sat there, listening to the hateful words spewing from the mouth of the woman who had held him until he was one.

She couldn’t believe he was dating a boy, especially someone like Hinata Shouyou, and hadn’t she raised him better than that? Hadn’t she taught him what was right?  
Where had she gone wrong? How had she failed him as a mother? What had she exposed him to that had twisted him into this state of desiring another boy the way he should desire a girl?  
The questions continued, rhetorical but unbelievably hurtful nonetheless, and they stabbed at him until he felt numb from all of it. She was still going long after their food had gone cold, as the clock ticked steadily in the background and his heart beat reluctantly in his chest.

Eventually, he stood up, more out of exhaustion than any raw emotion. Quietly, he thanked her for the meal, put his plate and cutlery in the dishwasher, and excused himself to bed.

When sleep came, four hours later, he barely felt the tears sliding over his nose onto the pillow.

x

Waking up, he couldn’t understand the feeling of horror floating above him, until he remembered the fight and it all sank in.  
Hinata had left him – or had he left Hinata?- and their relationship was over. They were _rivals_ , now, and Hinata was obviously more insane than previously thought if he assumed for one second that Kageyama could deal with that.

He brushed his teeth so fiercely that there was blood in his spit, and skipped breakfast, ignoring his mother and rushing to school.

He _had_ to talk to Hinata, he _had_ to make things right, he had to-

Rounding the corner, he slowed to a halt as the gym came in sight. There was a syncopated slap-THUMP, slap-THUMP of someone practicing their spikes against a wall, loudly, and repetitively.  
Eventually, it was joined by a muffled _smack_ and an “Ouch!” of someone mis-reading the ball’s trajectory, and he almost smiled, knowing exactly who it was.

“Hinata?” he called, walking in, and the figure at the end of the courtyard shot up their shoulders, allowing the ball to bounce away.

They didn’t turn around for a long time, before he came closer and they reluctantly tilted their head.

“Hey, Kageyama-kun.”

The suffix hit him like a blow to the stomach, and he actually stepped back, wheezing a little.  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” he choked out, and Hinata wasn’t making eye contact with him, face angled away and shoulders still hiked by his ears. “We’re using _name suffixes_ now? You seriously want to ostracise me that much?”  
“I don’t know what that means,” Hinata admitted quietly, “but you know what I said. We’re teammates now, and teammates are poli-“  
“I don’t give a _damn_ what teammates do!” Kageyama roared, and the sudden anger changed the air like a thundercloud, darking the atmosphere between them. Hinata’s face was a little shocked, and he knew that shock would change to match his own anger, but he didn’t care because he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. What he had lost.  
“We’ve been dating for _months_ , Hinata-KUN. How the fuck do you expect to just revert that in a day?”

“Intimacy not duration,” Hinata amended in a small voice, and Kageyama felt another blow to the stomach. “That’s what matters. How long we went out doesn’t mean shit if it was never a real relationship.”

“A real relationship?” Kageyama repeated, striding towards the tiny redhead and clenching his fists. His steps were shaky but loud in his anger, and the sound clattered around the gym. Hinata winced at each one. “You think people in a real relationship don’t talk like we do? Don’t kiss like we do? Don’t FEEL like we do?”

‘They don’t feel EMBARRASSED like you do!” Hinata was shouting back, and the fury had arrived, changing his whole face to narrow his eyes to slits and tighten his jaw. He had always looked oddly attractive when he got angry (possibly why Kageyama used to piss him off so often), but today the setter couldn’t appreciate it.

“I’m. Not. Embarrassed.” he corrected, coldly. “I’m scared.”

“S-scared?”

Hinata had stammered the word back, echo stuttering in his surprise, and Kageyama took advantage of the shock. It meant Hinata was still willing to listen to him.

“Yes, scared! She’s my _mother_ , Hinata, and unlike yours she’s related to me, and therefore liable to be kind of an asshole! I didn’t want to hear what I knew I was going to hear. I didn’t want her to be banning you from our house, talking about you like you’re a freak, damning our entire relationship just because she doesn’t understand! I don’t want people to talk shit about us, Hinata, because I don’t want to be told that our relationship is anything but perfect.”

“But it’s no-“

“It is to me.”

They were face-to-face now, although really it was chest-to-face because of how short Hinata was, and he could see the surprise still in the other’s wide eyes.  
“It is to me,” he repeated softly, and dared to brush one hand gently through Hinata’s mess of cowlicks. “It’s the most perfect thing I’ve ever had.”  
“Ever?” Hinata repeated again, absent-mindedly pressing the top of his head against Kageyama’s palm (he had always done that; always loved having his head rubbed, like an overgrown orange kitten).  
“In all my life.”

Hinata’s eyes were shining, and suddenly he was rising on his toes and pressing another perfect kiss against Kageyama’s waiting lips, and he tasted like strawberry milk and pastry and sunshine, just like always. Kageyama’s arms were sliding around him, drawing him closer, and the kiss was changing from tentative to passionate. One part of Kageyama’s brain was desperately hoping nobody would come in, because he was itching to slam Hinata back against the wall and give him _real_ kiss, but the other part didn’t give a damn. So he did it, holding Hinata’s head so he wouldn’t knock him out by accident, and their bodies were flush against one another, and it felt like time was suspended and eternal all at once, like the kiss could last forever. All that existed was Hinata, hands sliding to press into his back and gently biting Kageyama's bottom lip because he knew it drove him crazy. All that existed was them, together, and the dizzying feeling of bliss that rose in Kageyama's chest and took over his mind, until all he could think was Hinata's name, over and over.

Eventually, they parted just enough to breathe, and Kageyama pressed his forehead against the red-head’s flushed skin.  
“Does that not feel perfect to you?” he muttered, and Hinata sighed in agreement. “Do I kiss you like I’m embarrassed by you? Or do I kiss you like I never want to stop?”

“You-“ Hinata began, then coughed. “You’re an asshole.”  
Kageyama actually laughed. “And you’re a twerp. That’s why we’re so good together.”

Reluctantly straightening up, his expression became serious, and he ran another hand through Hinata’s hair. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realise not telling her would hurt you so much.”  
“It’s okay,” Hinata said, quietly. He reached his own hand up, linking it with Kageyama’s and brought them down until they were standing side by side. “I didn’t realise you were scared. My parents were so cool about it… I was stupid to think everyone would be. But you know what?” he added, and Kageyama couldn’t breathe.  
“What?”

“Next time,” he amended, smiling, and Kageyama felt a thrill up his spine at the implication of _next time_. “We’ll tell people together.”

**Author's Note:**

> well, nobody assassinated Mrs Kageyama, but I hope this was satisfying enough for you, Meenun :)


End file.
